


Beneath the Surface

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Jonah and Thera - my thoughts just say they were able to finally pass that invisible line that Jack and Sam never could.





	1. My Dear Jonah

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JackGywer for the awesome cover art!!

[](http://www.directupload.net)

My Dear Jonah/Jack  
I awake listening to the sound of your breathing, the beating of your heart against my temple. I lay here in the comfort of your arms as they hold me securely against you. I think of last night, the echoes of our love still ringing in my ears, and in every being of my soul. My darling, our love is so alive in this bed, this room, this world. I think about the fathoms that we climbed together, past the trees, the stars, out of this universe away from all the doubt that would cause our hope to crumble and our love to die. We surpass it to end in our own world. The way we both fulfilled each other's need with just touching and caressing and then to gather each other up into loves embrace as we gave into the craving of desire. We reached the plateau where only we can go and slowly, we allow ourselves to come drifting back down into our web of love, hope, and faith. I snuggle closer to you as you pull me closer into your embrace. I feel the joy that your love causes in me and as I lay here beside you, I slowly smile. My life with you is so good, so perfect. Even with the troubles we must face- you give me the strength to endure. I gratefully choose this chance with you!  
Love you always, Thera/Sam


	2. My Darling Thera

[](http://www.directupload.net)

My Darling Thera/Sam  
I lay here beside you and watch the colors change through the window as the sun slowly rises over the horizon. I feel so at peace with myself, with you. I turn to look at you as you lay with your head upon my shoulder and your arm draped across my chest and I cannot help but think of last night. Of the passion we shared together, of the fire we ignited in each other's souls. I slowly take my eyes down your form where the evidence of our love is so apparent on your skin. Even your lips are swollen and sore from the kisses of desire that I could not control. Oh my love, even now my body craves at the thought of being with you again and it is almost more than I can bare. Do I dare wake you from your satisfied slumber so that once more we can embrace the stars of Heaven as we climb past the Milky Way? Ah I see now from the way you squirm that I am not the only one feeling aroused and passionate so I gently take your chin in my hand and raise your lips to mine, let my hands begin their wandering ways as I anticipate our voyage together one more time.  
Mine forever - Jonah/Jack


End file.
